Flesh and Blood
by MyaLuv4ever
Summary: An unknown enemy threatens the very world that they live in. New alliances are made. Those who they feared are now the most trusted. A broken family is now closer than ever. The line between right and wrong is blurred. And in the center of it all is the unknown hybrid who will do anything to protect her flesh and blood. This is the begining of a new world.
1. Chapter 1

"Nooo!" Sage cried.

She fought against Stefan. She clawed and kicked. She watched in horror as the back door to the alley opened. The doppelganger bitch and her human boy toy appeared. A stake was thrown. It stabbed him in the side. She saw him fall. Dread filled her heart. Through tear-filled eyes she saw the boy run to the Original with a white oak stake. It happened in seconds but to her it was an eternity. These were the last few moments she had with him. He was her love. Her mate. Her life.

The human raised his arm. She screamed. Her eyes met Finn's. "I love you," he choked out. "Always and forever."

"Noo! Finn. Finn! Don't you dare leave me."

The stake was lowered. She shut her eyes and sobbed. Then she heard a loud scream. A gasp and then a thud.

"No one hurts my brother," a voice purred.

Sage froze. She could scarcely believe her ears. She hadn't heard that voice in well over a decade. It couldn't be possible. It couldn't be her. Or could it? Sage hesitantly opened her eyes. And there she was. Like an avenging angel, the youngest Mikealson stood protectively before her elder brother. Her dark curly hair tumbled down her shoulders. The bottom was streaked with a lighter brown. Dark jeans hugged her legs, showing off the girls' curves. An unzipped leather jacket covered the red top. The buckled ankle boots added an extra six inches to the petite girl's 5'1. A silver and gold bangle adorned her left wrist and small rose shaped earrings dangled from her ears.

"Poor, stupid human," the brunette sneered. The human male lay unconscious at her feet. Sage watched her nudge him with her foot.

"Matt!" the doppelganger cried.

The bitch ran to her fallen friend and fell to her knees. Elena shook the human.

"Wake up!" she pleaded. "Please wake up. I can't lose someone else."

Stefan let Sage go and darted down the stairs. He grabbing the second white oak stake and flashed towards Izabelle.

"Izabelle!" Sage exclaimed.

The brown eyed vampire looked up and saw Stefan running at her. She lazily waved her hand in his direction. The white oak stake burst into flames and turned to ashes. The second stake that lay beside the human - Matt - was now also a pile of ash.

Stefan halted at the bottom step and stared at Izabelle with disbelief. Sage shakily rose to her feet and wiped the tears off her cheeks.

"I'd run if I were you," Izabelle called to him. "Three vampires against a baby vamp, the doppelganger bitch and an unconscious human isn't really the best odds. I'm giving you only one warning."

"You have three seconds," Izabelle sang. She raised a finger. "Ooonnneee..."

Stefan flashed down the stairs and threw Matt over his shoulder. He grabbed Elena and ran out of the alley.

"Well," Izabelle drawled. "That went well."

She offered her brother a hand and pulled him up. Sage watched the two stare at each other. She looked to the side to give the siblings some semblance of privacy.

"I missed you brother."

"And I, you sister," Finn replied.

She heard a small rustle. When she turned to look at them, she saw the two holding one another. Izabelle lifted her head from Finn's chest and wiped her face. She turned to Sage and extended a hand.

"Come here," Izabelle choked out. "It's been a decade since I've seen you."

Sage approached her dearest and nearest friend. She crushed the younger girl in her arms. Izabelle was the younger sister that she had always wished. She was the only one in the Mikealson family who had ever accepted her. The only one who had never tried to break her and Finn up. She had missed Izabelle as well. Not as much as she had missed Finn. He was her other half and she hadn't seen him for hundreds of years. But she had missed Izabelle just the same.

"How I've missed you both," Izabelle said, pulling away from Sage.

"You've already said that," Finn chuckled.

"I have," she agreed. "And I probably will again, brother." She looped one arm with Sage and the other with Finn. "Now. Let's go for a walk and you both tell me what I've missed over the past few years."

"What you've missed, sister? I'm the one who's been daggered for over a millennia and you are asking me what you've missed? Like the fact that my baby sister now dresses like a trollop. Bekah wears trousers as well but I've never seen her in something as scandalous as what you're wearing. The way you defile our family name is shameful Iza." He mockingly shook his head.

Izabelle mock glared at him.

"Fine, fine!" he laughed. Then he turned serious. "You will scarcely believe when I tell you what's happened the past few weeks."

The trio walked up the stairs and into the street.

AN: to see the pictures of Izabella's outfit go to my profile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

Izabelle stared at her brother in silence, processing his words. How could she have missed this? A doppelganger and a Bennett witch? Granted, the doppelganger wasn't that much of a concern to her. She wasn't a concern at all, really. But the Bennett witch...

Izabelle stared unseeingly at the falls. She shivered from the cold and zipped up her jacket. She rubbed her hands and blew hot air to warm them. She did anything to distract herself from thinking of what could've happened if she hadn't come to Mystic Falls when she did.

The others could've been the ones to find the Bennett first. A direct descendent of Ayanna. Frustrated, Izabelle blew out a breath, moving a lock of hair out of her eye.

This changed things. Not my much, but it definitely changed things. She stood from the rock and paced in front of the vampire couple.

She now had a Bennett witch, her undaggered siblings, a dead sperm-donor and the winner of the mother-of-the-year award to deal with.

'Wonderful. I can't wait to get started!'

Who was she trying to fool! This changed everything. She needed to notify the spirits, move her siblings to a safe house, kill her bitch of a mother and... why hadn't she seen this coming!? "Iza?" a voice broke her from her thoughts.

Izabelle looked up at Sage. She raised an eyebrow.

"Yeeaah," she drawled, stretching out the word.

"Don't worry," Sage said. "The Bennett's breaking the curse right now. And I know that Esther didn't link you to the others."

Izabelle frowned at that. Sage was right. Esther hadn't connected her to her siblings. Which made absolutely no sense when she thought about it. Izabelle had probably killed more in her lifetime than her brothers and sister had combined. Klaus and Kol included.

Izabelle didn't have any illusions about her character. She knew that she wasn't the kindest person in the world. She wasn't the worst either But nowhere near the kindest.

Of course the judgey supernatural community had a disagreed with her. The spirits and those on the other side adored her. The living hated her and wanted Izabelle to join her dead friends.

The fact that the dead were the only ones who could stand her probably said something about her...

And if what Finnick was saying true, then Esther knew very well what her youngest was doing. Then again, Esther had spent the better part of the last millennium on the other side.

So why hadn't Izabelle ever seen, much less spoken, to Esther? The dead hadn't ever said a word about the Original Wi-Bitch either. No one had ever even mentioned seeing the bitch on the other side.

Izabelle sighed and shook her head to clear her thoughts. She clapped her hands and looked up at the worried couple sitting on the large rock in front of her.

She would worry about this in the morning. Right now she had an older sister and four older brothers to deal with.

"You're right," she smirked smugly at Finn. "I have absolutely nothing to worry about. After all I was always Mummy's favourite. She'd never try to hurt me."

Finn scoffed, "I remember you as a child Iza. You were a devil. Esther always handed you off to me or one the others because she couldn't handle you. She called you her little monster."

Iza pouted, "Noooo. She called me her little angel!" She turned to Sage and pointed an accusing finger at him, "Don't believe a word that comes out of this child's mouth! He's by far the biggest liar of us all!"

Sage raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow at that.

"Not that I'm a liar of course," Izabelle hastily added. "I'm Mummmy's angel."

Iza smiled angelically and drew a halo above her head with a finger. Finn opened his mouth to retort but Sage quickly slapped her hand to cover his mouth.

"Don't start right now," she said. She shook her head in amusement. "You two've only been together for a few hours and are already fighting! Can't you be a little nicer to each other? Imagine what Elijah would say."

Izabelle smiled. Sage obviously remembered the explosive fights she used to have with Finn. And Nic. And Kol. And Bekah. And Henrick. And even Elijah...

"Where are the others anyway?" she asked, refusing to continue with her train of thought. Her favourite aunt - Aunty Denial – always said that Izabelle's elder siblings were unnecessarily mean and cruel to her. She nodded to herself. Yes! That was it exactly.

"Nic is at the house making Bennett do the spell, Bekah is playing with Damon, Kol is at Seattle being a good little soldier and we have no idea where Elijah is," Sage told her.

Izabelle would have to find a way to coerce Kol to come to Mystic Falls and ignore Nic's orders.

That wouldn't be too hard. Kol didn't like being told what to do. Nic was either bribing Kol to do his bidding or tricking him. She'd just have to give him a better offer or show him how Nic had turned Kol into his little bitch.

Kol would come running back to Mystic to yell at Nic either way. That boy had no sense of self preservation. He'd practically begged Nic to dagger him. She'd have done it too if Kol had pissed her off as much as he'd pissed off Nic.

Elijah would be harder. She'd need to do a spell to locate him. He was probably hiding really well if he was trying to hide from Esther. After she found him, she'd drag him by his hair back to Mystic Falls. Elijah didn't take to listening to her very well.

Her eldest brother was the most aggravating from all her siblings. Most people thought that he was the most reasonable one. Those people were wrong.

Elijah demanded respect from his younger siblings, and the rest of the world, and refused to do anything, for anyone, without it. Izabelle knew that her attitude grated on his nerves the most. He hated doing anything for her.

At least that was the way he was now. He had been so different when she had been a child. Back when she was human. She missed the old Elijah.

She'd just have to 'borrow' one of Nic's daggers to get Elijah here. They - Nic and Elijah - would hate her for it but she needed them alive.

She couldn't bare to lose anyone from her family. They could hate her as much as they liked. Refuse to see her for another century and a half. It didn't matter. As long as they were alive.

And with what was coming, she needed to take every precaution possible to keep them safe. Precautions that would make them all – not just Elijah and Nic - despise her.

Nic's heart had been – mostly – in the right place when he had daggered the others. Kol not included of course.

"Come little one," Finn said. "Let's go back to the house and see them. I know that they've missed you as well."

'Liar,' she thought.

They'd probably never thought of her at all. She'd always been the family's dirty little secret. They liked to tell her that it was to protect her. That they couldn't bare the thought of losing her.

They'd smile and pat her head and call her their precious little sister. Then, whenever someone came to visit, they'd tell her to go to her room and lock all the doors because they wanted her safe.

'Lies. All lies. They're ashamed of me.'

Izabelle didn't voice her thoughts to Finn. He didn't like hearing the cold hard truth. He'd always get so mad when she told him that she knew that she rarely crossed his mind. That she was rarely thought of at all. "I know," she smirked. "Who wouldn't miss me?"

F&B ~ F&B ~ F&B ~ F&B ~ F&B ~ F&B ~ F&B ~ F&B ~ AN: no pics for this chapter. :( Sorry. If you haven't checked out the pics from the last chapter, do that now! Go to my profile to find the link from my blog. Thank you so much too all my reviewers and anyone favourited/followed this story. I'll try to get a chapter out once a week. Give or take a couple of days. If anyone wants to beta this fic please PM me. Read and review.

Luv, MyaLuv


	3. Chapter 3

"Ticktock," Klaus said, striding into the room. "I should hear chanting by now." He went to stand behind the Bennett witch who was sitting on his couch. He peered over her shoulder to look at his mother's Grimoir. His eyes ran over the page as he tried to decode what the words said. He failed.

Klaus scowled. His mother's Grimoir was one of the very few that he couldn't read. Esther had spelled it so that vampire would never be able to understand what was hidden in those pages. That prejudiced, self-centred, cold hearted bitch.

"I'm still studying the unlinking spell," Bonnie forced the words out through clenched teeth.

She took in a deep breath to calm herself. Losing her temper in front of the oldest and most powerful vampire in the world wasn't the smartest thing to do. She had to constantly remind herself that blowing up and yelling at him would only get her and her friends killed.

"It's not that easy," she said, glancing over her shoulder.

His bright blue eyes darkened so that they were almost black, it was the only hint to his anger. She flinched slightly and turned back to look at the Grimoir.

"Especially under distress," she added.

'Just a little bit longer,' she thought. She just had to stall for a few more hours and then her friends would come to save her. When she'd been going through the Grimoir she had found a spell that sent messages. It was like the one she had used to send to Elena when Trevor and Rose had kidnapped her. The next time Klaus stepped out she'd use it. Then the cavalry would be here. Just a little bit longer. She could be patient.

Klaus leaned over the couch getting into the Bennett witch's face.

"If you're looking for a way to send for help," he murmured.

The witch's breath skipped a beat and her breath hitched. Klaus smirked. The Bennett witch's were all the same. Always looking for loop holes and trying to get out of messes that they themselves had created in the first place.

"I will kill anyone who comes to your rescue."

He pulled away slightly and stared at the back of her head. The Bennett's back was stiff. He could almost see the anger rolling off of her in waves.

"This is the spell," Bonnie huffed.

She could feel the hybrid's eyes boring into the back of her head. She stood up and walked a few steps away from him. He terrified her. But she'd never give him the satisfaction of knowing that he scared her.

"I don't know if I'm strong enough!"

She wasn't lying. The page she'd been staring at for the past hour or so was the unlinking spell. It had taken her forever to find it. The Grimoir almost had a mind of its own. It would show her some pages and hide others. Some were in English, others in Latin, some were blank and a few had nonsensical rows of numbers on them! Finding the message spell was easy. The book had practically given it to her. The unlinking spell? It was impossible.

And now, after she had finally found the spell, she could barely read it! She'd spent the past hour trying decode it. So far the only thing she'd learned was that she needed all of the Originals' blood to perform the spell.

"Then you should have a little more faith in yourself, Bonnie."

She turned to look at him. Klaus calmly strode towards her. He stopped a foot in front of her and stared her down.

"You're energy helped my mother link us," he continued. "Honestly I think someone isn't trying very hard."

Bonnie shuddered. His voice was smooth. Calm. Dangerous. Somehow he was scarier like this than when he was angry.

She squared her shoulders and refused to look away. She was a Bennett witch. She wouldn't show her fear in front of abomination like Klaus.

Klaus waited for a beat. The witch didn't respond. Instead she stared him down through narrowed eyes. If looks could kill. He could see why she was friends with his lovely Caroline.

"Very well," he sighed.

Why wouldn't these people just do what they were told? He missed the old days. He'd tell them to jump and they'd ask how high. Now, for the past hundred years or so, everyone was challenging him left and right. First Kol, then Bekah, then Elijah, then the doppelganger, the Salvatore brothers, the Ripper, Elijah again, Bekah again, good God! He could go on and on.

He waited for one more second, giving the witch a second chance. She didn't move. He shook his head slowly and chuckled.

He strode away and hit speed dial.

"Hullo, Nic," a voice came over the phone.

"Kol," he said cheerfully. He was genuinely happy to hear from his little brother.

"Nic," Kol mocked.

"How's the weather there in Seattle?" he asked amused.

Bonnie started. Seattle? Jeremy was in Seattle! Oh god no. She'd told Elena to keep him here. Now he was all alone on the other side of the country with the most unpredictable original.

"Wonderful Nic," Kol drawled, sarcastically. "It rains once every bloody week. It's just like the old world. You're a bloody liar. You said that I'd have fun here but you haven't let me have any real fun even once."

Klaus smirked. He could practically see Kol pouting. Kol had always been a spoilt brat.

"Who's the liar now?" he chuckled. "I know you've had you're fun. Don't lie to me."

"Oh I have," Kol said cheerfully. "'Cept now I'm also on babysitting duty. By the way," he added, "You're broke now. I needed to buy some essentials and since you locked me in a bloody coffin I figured you needed to make up for it."

Klaus rolled his eyes. How long could his siblings use that excuse? And why did the younger ones feel the need to spend his money to get back at him? Bekah had demanded a shopping trip when she'd first woken up as well.

He didn't mind much. Over the past thousands of years he had amassed a lot of money. There was no way that Kol and Bekah could ever spend it all. Hell it would probably take another thousand years for them to even make a small scratch in it.

"And how's our friend?" he continued.

He smirked at the Bennett witch. She'd taken a step towards him. He wondered what she thought she could do to him. He was the hybrid. The ultimate vampire. He was over ten thousand years old. What could a baby witch possibly do to him?

"Playing with his bloody dog," Kol grumbled. "He's throwing a stick. Ooooh doggy's chasing it. It's bloody fascinating."

"May I see him?" Klaus asked politely.

Ordering Kol to do something would just ruin all his hard work. He really didn't want to have to dagger Kol again for being a pain. If it meant being polite, he'd do it.

"Sure."

Klaus pulled the phone away from his ear and went to stand next to Bonnie. He showed her the screen and leaned in so that his lips were just a breath away from her ear. She stiffened and shifted away from him slightly.

"There's Jeremy," he whispered. "Playing fetch with his new puppy. Isn't that just the most adorable thing you've ever seen?"

Bonnie froze. Her throat went dry and she broke out in a cold sweat. He wouldn't? Would he? She stared at the screen apprehensively. Jeremy couldn't die. She still lo- he was Elena's brother and her friend,

Klaus smirked when he saw her reaction. He pulled away from her and turned away from her.

"Thank you Kol," he said. Klaus made sure his voice was loud enough for the Bennett witch to hear. "We'll be in touch."

"Wait!" Kol exclaimed.

"Yes?" he asked his brother. He was getting a bit annoyed now.

"I want a puppy." Kol said. "Actually I want three puppies. I'm gonna name them Nic, Klaus and Niklaus. Then I'm gonna play fetch with them and they're gonna chase a stick around the park. Then when I get bored I'm gonna torture them a little and then send them to you. And you'll take good care of them for me. Ok, brother?"

"You do that, Kol," Klaus told him, amused. "While you're at it, do you want me to send you a picture of my face so that you can play darts with it?"

"Elijah gave me one when I first woke up. But I wouldn't mind getting a newer one."

"Yes, well I'll get right on that." Klaus said dryly.

"It'd better be sent to my email by tomorrow. It's the least you could do after daggering me." Kol then hung up.

Klaus smiled and pocked his phone.

"So," he smiled at the witch, "Bonnie. How about that spell?"

F&B ~ F&B ~ F&B ~ F&B ~ F&B ~ F&B ~ F&B ~ F&B ~ F&B ~

Bonnie closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She felt her magic and the magic of the hundred witches flow through her veins. She opened her eyes and concentrated on the candles that sat atop the small coffee table. They lit up almost immiedietly. She smiled. Her power was increasing.

A scream pierced the air and made her look up in shock.

"What was that?"

She turned to Klaus. He was leaning against the door was watching her.

"Oh." He looked up.

Bonnie wondered if he had a dungeon in the house where tortured little children for fun. She wouldn't put it past him

"Did it bother you love?" he asked, calmly.

"Well it does bother me," she snapped. "You bother me."

Klaus shook his head slowly and gestured to himself innocently. 'Me?' he mouthed.

"You use people to get what you want and it's not right!"

"You're being emotional Bonnie," he said. "I understand that things have been rough for you."

He pushed away from the door and took slow deliberate steps towards her.

"You know with your mother leaving," he continued. "Again, it's very sad. I can help you find her. If you want. I have people who can find people and bring her back to you."

She stared at him, refusing to answer him.

"Or," Klaus chuckled, "if you choose I can only bring parts of her back."

Bonnie huffed. She raised a hand to slap him but stopped herself at the last moment from hitting him. He smiled sweetly at her and backed away.

"Isn't it obvious that I'm just gonna continue to hurt the people that you love until you do the spell. Now I know it's in the Grimoir," he pointed to the hefty book, "and," he continued, picking up a small leather bag, "I know it requires the blood of my siblings."

He walked back to Bonnie and unzipped it. Inside were four small vials of blood. His siblings' names on each one.

"So," he smiled at her, "here we are. Elijah, Rebekah, Kol, Finn." He pointed to each bottle as he said their names. Klaus let his fangs grow and bit his wrist. Bonnie stared at him horrified. Did vampires have a higher level of pain tolerance? Damon and Stefan had no problem biting themselves either. Didn't that hurt?

"Where'd you want us?" he asked.

F&B ~ F&B ~ F&B ~ F&B ~ F&B ~ F&B ~ F&B ~ F&B ~ F&B ~

Rebekah kicked Damon one last time and walked out to greet the Bennett witch and Nic.

She met them in the centre of the entry hall by the large staircase.

"Aww. Leaving so soon?" she pouted. "I see you've made yourself bleed again. Why did you decide to use this witch Nic? She's so weak. You're lucky she didn't kill herself before completing the spell."

Rebekah made sure to stand directly in front of the witch so she couldn't see her toy until she wanted Bonnie to see him.

"Sister," Klaus warned. "Be nice."

She pouted. There was Klaus, ruining her fun again.

"Thank you, Bonnie." she said, sincerely.

Because she was thankful. Without the Bennett witch, they could have all been dead.

"See you in Physics class," she smiled sweetly and walked out of Bonnie's line of vision.

Bonnie gasped in horror when she Damon hanging with vervain coated ropes from the ceiling.

"Oh my god," she breathed.

"Yeah, you'll have to excuse the mess. Apparently Damon hurt her feelings. Go on. Save the man who turned your mother into a vampire," Klaus murmured.

"Just get me out of here," she said, looking away from Damon.

"Very well, love."

Klaus placed a hand on her back and led her to the door.

"You should be pleased, Bonnie," he said stopping in front of the door. "You did well tonight. I'm surprised that you even did that spell and lived."

"You thought that spell would've killed me?" Bonnie asked. She wasn't surprised that he made her do the spell anyway. Vampires were cruel heartless people.

"Better you then me and my family," he told her.

He put his hand on the door and opened it.

"Pleasure doing business with you sweetheart," he gestured towards the door.

Bonnie glared at him and walked out. She stopped at the threshold. And stared.

"Problem, love?" Klaus asked.

He was holding on to the door from the other side. He could see Bonnie but not what caused her to stop. He tilted his head to the side and listed. Three heart beats. All just a bit slower than a humans. Vampires.

"Did the cavalry finally arrive?" he smirked.

He wondered who'd come to her rescue. Caroline, of course. Maybe Stefan. But who was the third? He listened closer to the heart beat. It was going a bit too fast to be a vampire heart but a bit too slow to be a human one. Elena then. Or maybe Alaric. No matter. The three couldn't do anything now.

Bonnie ignored him. She was too busy gawking at the person in front of her. She was young. Somewhere between the ages of sixteen and twenty. It was hard to tell. She was gorgeous. She was dressed in tight jeans, boots and a leather jacket. Her long legs went on for miles. She had a perfect hour glass figure. Long dark, curly hair. Creamy smooth skin. Pouty lips, the bottom lip was slightly bigger than the top.

What made Bonnie really stare though were the eyes. They were big, brown doe shaped eyes. They made the girl look innocent and angelic. She remembered seeing those eyes before. Those eyes made her heart race and her palms sweat. Kol's eyes.

'Who is she?' Bonnie wondered. This couldn't be another Original could it? They'd already met them all. But even as she thought this she noticed more and more similarities between this girl and the Mikealson family. Her hair was the exact shade of Elijah's. Her smirk was like Klaus'. Her flawless skin looked like Rebekah's. She had Finn's nose. She stood with the same elegance and regalty that all the Mikealsons shared. Like she expected people to treat her as royalty.

The girl threw her head back and burst into a fit giggles.

"I'm no one's cavalry brother," she purred.

She flashed Bonnie a dark smile and winked.

Bonnie shuddered. As pretty and sweet looking this girl was, she terrified her. And had she just called Klaus her brother? Bonnie'd been right. This girl was related to the Originals. So why had they never heard of her? None of the girl's siblings or either parent had ever mentioned this girl. Her name hadn't been carved into the underground cave either. Who on Earth was she?

'I'm no one's cavalry brother.' The words echoed in his head. He stared unseeingly at the floor. It couldn't be. He had many siblings, yes. Lot's of people had the right to call him brother. But that was a female's voice and definitely not Bekah. That left just one person. He knew it was her but refused to believe it.

The last time he'd heard her voice she'd been yelling at him. Telling him that she hated him and was leaving him. Him and the rest of his siblings. She'd promised them that they'd never see her again. She wasn't like his other siblings. When she said something she meant it. The others had always threatened to kill, to leave him but they never did. His brothers had left sometimes but they'd never really left him. They'd come back to visit, send letters, call. This girl had boycotted him.

He closed his eyes and drew in a ragged breath. He didn't want to face her. The meeting with Esther, Michael and his other siblings hadn't ever made him feel like this.

He'd missed her. He hadn't seen or hear from her in centuries. He remembered the day that stupid vampire hunter had told him he'd killed her. He'd slaughtered an entire city afterwards. Then he had the witches turn the city to ashes. Atlantis hadn't sunk. He'd destroyed it using well over a hundred witches. They witches had died after performing the spell.

If it was her, he wouldn't be able to look at her in the eye without breaking down. It had been his fault that the vampire hunter had gotten to her. It was his fault that she'd been hurt. He remembered the look she looked at him when he'd found her in Atlantis and freed her. The dead look in her eyes. The utter hatred.

And if it wasn't her? He didn't know which was worse.

Bonnie felt a streak of vindication run through her as she watched Klaus. He was staring at the grand staircase in front of him unseeingly. His eyes were wide and horrified. She'd never seen him like this. And it made her happy. He deserved every ounce of pain and suffering he got.

Bonnie looked back at the girl. She wondered if this girl was finally the answer to their prayers. Would she help them kill Klaus?

"Aren't you going to say hello to me brother?" the girl asked.

She pushed past Bonnie and walked into the house. Finn and Sage trailed behind her. Bonnie blinked. She had been so focused on the new mysterious Original that she hadn't noticed their arrival.

"Nic?" the girl said, softly.

Klaus continued to stare resolutely past her head at the staircase.

"Did you finish the spell?" Finn asked Bonnie.

Bonnie nodded and continued to stare at the brother sister duo. Klaus was standing stiffly. His back was rod straight. His jaw clenched and his blue eyes were resolutely fixed on the staircase.

The girl was standing in front of him. With the boots her head reached up to his nose.

Bonnie stared at the two in awe. She'd never seen Klaus so vulnerable.

"Then leave," he snapped.

Bonnie flinched away from the vampire. She nodded frantically and practically bolted out of the house. She stopped at the end of the long driveway and braced herself on her knees. She breathed hard. She stood up and took out her phone. She needed a ride.

F&B ~ F&B ~ F&B ~ F&B ~ F&B ~ F&B ~ F&B ~ F&B ~ F&B ~

"It's her, Niklaus," Finn said.

Finn walked towards them slowly and gently pushed Iza out of the way. He laid a hand on his younger brother's shoulder. Niklaus met his brother's eyes. Finn started. It had been years since Niklaus had looked at him for guidance, for reasurance.

"It's really her," he said. "Trust me."

Niklaus nodded once. He took shrugged his brother's hand off, roughly. He shut his eyes and pinched the top of his nose.

The other three didn't say a word. They just waited for him collect himself. Niklaus hated showing any form of weakness in front of anyone. Even his siblings.

"Izabelle?" he asked, opening his eyes.

Sage and Finn quietly left the room to give the two some privacy.

"Niklaus," Izabelle smiled and hugged him.

"Iza?"

"Nic," Iza mocked.

"Belle?"

"Klaus," she laughed. "I know my name is epic, Nic. But you don't have to keep on saying it."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you here?"

"Damn, Nic! I thought you missed me," Iza pouted. "Well if you don't want me here, I guess I'll just go."

She walked past him to the door.

"Wait!" he snapped, grabbing her arm. "You know I didn't mean it like that, sister. But I want to know why? Why after all these years did you come back to us?"

They both knew that he mean himself and not 'us'.

"I could never leave you, Nic," Iza said softly. "Not you or any of the others. We're family. And family comes first. Always and forever."

"I thought you hated us."

"No, Nic. I was angry with you. Don't say that you didn't deserve it. I had every right to be angry," Iza sighed. "But you're still my brother, Nic. I just had to get over my pride. But," she added raising a finger. "I still deserve an apology."

"What I did was wrong. It'll never happen again," he promised.

"Don't make promises you can't keep, brother," Iza smirked. "Also. That was a terrible apology,"

Klaus felt a sharp sting on his arm and then felt a blade go through his side. He gasped and fell to the floor.

"That was for choosing the doppelganger over me a thousand year ago," she hissed.

She knelt beside him and removed the dagger from his side. She wiped it on his shirt and pocketed it.

"Now we're even. Clean slate and all that," she purred. Iza stood up and offered a hand to the angry vampire-wolf hybrid. "Need a hand brother?"

He glared darkly at her and batted her hand away. He stood up by himself with great difficulty. He frowned at his wound. It should have healed by now.

"The dagger is spelled," Iza smiled. "It'll heal in an hour or so. But you'll still feel the pain for another two days."

"Of course it is," he muttered.

"So," she asked. "Where's my room. I'm so tired and want to sleep."

"Right this way, princess," he said sarcastically, tugging her hair.

Iza winced and slapped his hand away.

"I had a room especially designed just for you," he told her. "But after that little dagger accident I think you should sleep in the dog house. The dogs can have your room."

"Did it hurt, brother?" Iza smirked.

"Not at all Iza," he reassured her throwing an arm around her shoulders. He led her past the room where Damon Salvatore was hung and up the stairs. Klaus winced slightly every once in while because of the wound.

"It tickled actually," he added. "You still fight like a girl."

"Sure it did. Where's Bekah?"

"No idea love," he said.

It was wrong. He knew that Bekah had missed Iza dreadfully. He knew that Iza had likely missed Bekah as well. But he didn't want to share Iza just yet. He'd just gotten her back. Finn already had his moment with her. Now it was his turn. Bekah could have Iza afterwards. Besides, Klaus had always gotten what he wanted. Why should it be any different now?

Izabelle shot him a look.

"You'll see her in the morning."

"That's good enough for now. Now show me my room and tell me all about your lovely blonde distraction."

"She's not a distraction."

"Oh, really?" Iza mocked. "That's not what I hear."

"Finn gossips like an old woman," Klaus grumbled.

"Then you tell me all that I've missed."

"Fine," he stopped and turned around walking in the opposite direction, leading Izabelle with him.

"Where are we going?"

"If I'm telling you everything that's happened in the last millennium or so since you left us, I'll need to be loaded to do it."

"Aww... Nic! Did the little blonde drive you to alcohol already? Never pegged you for an alcoholic."

"You're hilarious," Nic deadpanned.

"Oh, I know."

AN: Review and I'll send you a part pf the next chapter :)


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So someone's pointed out that I haven't putting up disclaimers... hehe... whoops. Ok. I don't own either Twilight or TVD in shape or form. If I did, I would have dropped out a long time ago and moved into a ten million dollar mansion. Instead I am a poor, HS student who doesn't even have a job -_-. I just borrow Meyers and L.J. Smith/Julie Plec/Kevin Williamson charachters.**

**Also this fic is dedicated to a good friend of mine: Lady Mackenzie - girl, you are amazing! I love you :) - and Shannon the chameleon who put my pictures for chapter 1 up on polyvore! Thanks so much.**

**Anyways on with the chapter(Oh. This isn't edited... so excuse my many, many grammar mistakes. I just figured that I've kept you guys waiting long enough)**

Mikaelson House

"What are you doing here?" Rebekah demanded.

"I have something you want," Stefan shook the bag. "In exchange I want my brother back." "You have absolutely nothing that I could want."

"Don't I?" Stefan reached into the bag pulled out one of the stakes. He tossed it at her feet.

"White oak stakes," he told her. "Eight of them."

"Wh-?" she froze. "Where did you get those? I burnt the bridge."

"You missed a piece," Damon rasped from behind her.

Rebekah whirled around to glare at him.

"What are you talking about? I burnt it all."

"You forgot the sign Barbie Klaus," Damon laughed. His laugh turned to a violent coughing fit.

"And if you let Damon go, I'll give you these stakes," Stefan said.

"How do I know that there aren't more of them?"

"You'll have to trust me, I guess," Stefan shrugged.

"I have a better idea," Rebekah walked up to Damon. "Now let's see if you have any vervain left in you."

"Leave," she compelled him.

Damon screamed as he tried to pull from his bonds. His hands were slowly being cut into ribbons.

"Stop. Now that I can see that you can be compelled. Tell me how many more stakes are there?"

"Three," Damon gasped. "There are three."

"Give those to me," she snatched the bag out of Stefan's hands. "I want the other three stakes tomorrow. If not, I will hunt you and everyone you've ever even shown a hint of affection to and rip you lot apart bit by bit slowly. And remember I'm a thousand years old. You won't be able to stop me."

"How do I know if you won't take those stakes and still keep my brother?"

"You can have him now," she smirked. "But remember I can get to him and you at any time. So I'd best round up those stakes if I were you. Chop chop."

Rebekah walked out of the room and went to find Klaus. He needed to know what was happening.

F&B ~ F&B ~ F&B ~ F&B ~ F&B ~ F&B ~ F&B ~ F&B ~ F&B ~

Boarding House

"Where's Damon?" Elena demanded the second Stefan came through the door.

"They didn't let him go?"

"She did. But then Rebekah found out about the other stakes. Said that she'd start killing everyone we love if we didn't give them back. So Damon went to get them."

"What about Klaus? What did he say?"

"Klaus wasn't there," Stefan frowned. "I have no idea where he was."

"That's strange. I wonder if he knew that vampire," Elena mused.

"Probably. She did call Finn her brother," Stefan pointed out.

"Then how come we've never heard of her before? None of the Originals have ever mentioned her."

"I dunno," Stefan shrugged.

The two sat there in silence for a while, each lost in their own thoughts.

"So are you coming with me?" Elena asked. "To Seattle?"

"Why are you going to Seattle?"

"To get Jeremy back. He can't stay there now. It's too dangerous with Kol there."

"Elena," Stefan said after a short pause. "I think you should go with Damon."

"What? Why? I love you Stefan. I want to go with you."

"I know you love me," he stood up and crossed the room to sit beside her on the sofa. He put an arm around her shoulders and rested his head on hers. He was silent for a moment, simply reveling the feeling of holding her again.

"I know you love me," he repeated pulling away slightly so he could look into her eyes. "But you have feelings for Damon too. Don't deny it. I can see what's right in front of my eyes."

"But-"

The front door opened and slammed shut. Elena could here Damon ranting and raving to Alaric.

"What's going on?" Stefan asked when they entered the room.

"Guess who hid the last oak stake," Damon asked jerking his thumb at Alaric. "Our very own Hyde. And if we don't get the stake to those Originals soon we're all dead."

Stefan sighed, "Guess it's your turn in the cellar."

F&B ~ F&B ~ F&B ~ F&B ~ F&B ~ F&B ~ F&B ~ F&B ~ F&B ~

The Next Day

Mikealson Home

Izabelle put her hair up in a high pony tail and slipped on a pair of pale pink ankle boots. Tying the scarf around her throat and belting her top, she walked out her room and down the grand stair case. She strode down the hall and opened the door. A hand grabbed her arm, halting her.

"Where are you going?" Klaus demanded.

"Out," she smirked up at him.

Izabelle noted that even with her 5 inch ankle boots her brother still towered over her. She really needed to get higher shoes.

"For how long?"

"I just need to run some errands. Don't worry. I'll be back soon. 'Sides I still have to see Bekah."

Izabelle walked out the door and to the side of the house where Nic had put the garage. She opened the large door and strode in. The lights flicked on. She looked at each car before settling on sexy red 9ff GT9-R. Calling on the spirits for help, she opened the car with a wave of a hand and got in. She stared at the wheel until the car started and smiled.

It was time for her to visit some old friends.

Izabelle pressed her foot against the gas and drove away.

She plugged in her iPod and turned on the stereo system. She swiftly put Eminem to full blast. When she didn't want to think she listened to rap as loud as it could go. It was a wonderful way to drown out her thoughts.

Today though, it didn't work. Now that she was away from her brothers - her distractions really - the reason she came to Mystic Falls was in the fore front of her mind.

The spirits had demanded that she move to Mystic Falls. So move to Mystic Falls she did. Normally she told them what to do and they obeyed. They rarely ever told her what to do. In fact she could out on one hand the number of times that the spirits - and the dead - had demanded something from her. With fingers left over.

The last two times they had told her to do something, she had just barely saved the world from Armageddon. She had so weak afterwards, weaker than a human. From what the spirits had told her, she wouldn't be able to prevent the catastrophe from happening this time. This time there would be a war. And she would need allies from the living to help her.

Sighing heavily, Izabelle turned to park in front of the large two-story home. The site where over a hundred witches had been burned.

Izabelle turned the engine off and walked out of the car, slamming the door shut as she went. She quickly strode over to the house and let herself in.

"Hello," she called.

She walked further into the house, her heels click-clacking as she went.

"Hellooooo! she shouted. "Where are you? I know you're in here so come-"

"Enough with the shouting, Izabelle," a woman appeared before her and smiled. "It has been a long time since I have seen you child."

"Qetsiyah."

"Come child. We have much to tell you."

**A/N: and that's it for today. I've started on my next chapter don't worry. As always - anyone who reviews I will send them an outtake for this fic :). Also I have no idea who to ship Bella with. She already has a past with someone(who you'll never be able to guess... I hope) but I want to know who to ship her with now. So to all the reviewers. **

**Pretty please drop me a name in a review and I'll put them all in a poll. It can be anyone from either TVD or Twilight. Aro, Cauis, James, Alaric, Damon - they are all on the table.**

**Also, pics are on my blog! and on polyvore: **www . polyvore cgi /set? id= 79905156


End file.
